vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaktovian Ranks
Vaktovian Army Corps Level 1.png|Level 1 Army Corps soldier Vaktovian Army Corps Level 2.png|Level 2 Army Corps soldier Vaktovian Army Corps Level 3.png|Level 3 Army Corps soldier Vaktovian Trooper uniform.png|Vaktovian Trooper (Private-Lieutenant) Vaktovian Sniper uniform.png|Vaktovian Sniper (Corporal-Lieutenant) Vaktovian Commando Uniform.png|Vaktovian Commando (Corporal-Lieutenant) Vaktovian Guardian uniform.png|Vaktovian Guardian (Corporal-Lieutenant) Vaktovian Vanguard uniform.png|Vaktovian Vanguard (Corporal-Lieutenant) Vaktovian Medic uniform.png|Vaktovian Medic (Corporal-Lieutenant) Vaktovian Officer uniform.png|Vaktovian Officer Vaktovian Officer field uniform.png|Vaktovian field Officer Vaktovian General uniform.png|Vaktovian General Vaktovian General field uniform.png|Vaktovian field General Vaktus' robes.png|Lord Vaktus' robes In the Vaktovian Empire, there are military-based ranks. From Private to General and up to the Emperor himself, there is a uniform that represents each rank. These uniforms, depending on their set, show the difference of rank by the white armband on the right arm with different insignia showing each rank (Image shown below). Certain uniforms also have small tick marks on the collar of the uniform. The Vaktovian Army CorpVaktovian Army Corps also has ranks which go from Level 1 to Level 5 as of the updated VAC rank system (October 7th 2016). Career paths At the rank of Private First Class or Corporal, each Vaktovian soldier is given the choice to follow a specific specialty career path to either continue as a trooper, become a Sniper, a Commando, a Guardian, a Vanguard, or a Medic. The Primary Units are Vanguard and Guardian Divisions. There is no limit on how many can join, only that one must be at least a PFC. The others (Recon, Medic, and Commando) are Specialized Unit and only Corporal+ are eligible. A soldier can be in a maximum of one primary unit and one specialized unit at a time. Mass Effect era ranks The Mass Effect era uniforms, depending on their set, showed the difference of rank by a small tick mark on the uniform, or by the completely different style of the uniform. The Vaktovian Army CorpVaktovian Ascension Core also had ranks which go from stage 1 to stage 5. Mass Effect era roleplay: When a planet is conquered by Vaktovians, it's inhabitants are systematically rounded up and implanted with VACCINEs, which quickly convert them into VACs. It is through these methods that Vaktovians acquire new troops and ultimately, new leaders. (The VACCINE process is seen through the stage 1-5 uniforms. The farther along a VAC progresses, the more their VACCINES take control, as seen how their uniform is more "infected" by the VACCINE with each stage. At stage 4, the VACCINE implant at the core of the uniform turns red, signifying their body accepting the new cybernetic changes. VACCINE stage 1.jpg|VACCINE 1 VACCINE stage 2.jpg|VACCINE 2 VACCINE stage 3.jpg|VACCINE 3 VACCINE stage 4.jpg|VACCINE 4 VACCINE stage 5.jpg|VACCINE 5 Vak 0 Private.jpg|Lesser VAX Private Vak 1 Private First Class.jpg|Lesser VAX First Class Vak 2 Corporal.jpg|Lesser VAX Corporal Vak 3 Sergeant.jpg|Lesser VAX Sergeant Vak 4 Lieutenant.jpg|Lesser VAX Lieutenant Vak 5 Captain.jpg|Greater VAX Captain Vak 6 Colonel.jpg|Greater VAX Colonel Vak 7 General.jpg|Grand VAX General Vak 8 Supreme General.jpg|Supreme VAX General Dologan Supreme General GH.jpg|Supreme VAX General gh98765 Vak 9 Emperor.jpg|Ultimate VAX Emperor